


Seasonal Fluff

by SophieFilo16



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Spencer Reid, Team as Family, adorable kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieFilo16/pseuds/SophieFilo16
Summary: It's Christmas time. Everyone is partying and spending time with loved ones. Everyone, that is, except Dr. Spencer Reid. One agent is alone during the holidays, same as every year. But, perhaps, this year will be different? Titled Seasonal Fluff because I couldn't think of anything better...[Originally uploaded to ff.net]





	

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are self-beta, so any and all mistakes were foolishly made by me. I do not own any CM characters. If I did, there would be quite a few changes in the show. I do not profit from this story. If I did, I'd upload a lot more and a lot sooner, don't you think?
> 
> Enjoy (…or don't…)

"Ha, looks like we got lucky this year. Home just in time for Christmas," J.J. beamed as she walked behind Hotch into the bullpen.

"And we even got a little time for some Christmas Eve partying," Morgan grinned with a wink.

"Oh, not for me," Prentiss groaned. "I'm beat."

"Ah, come on, Emily. I didn't think a few long hours would keep you away from a good time."

"A few?! We worked that case for ten days! I think I'm entitled to being a little tired."

"In any case," Hotch interrupted, "you all performed well. Thanks to all of you, the 'Midway Menace' is locked way, and we saved the lives of two families. Good work. You all deserve a break. I want you all to rest up and enjoy your time off."

"Oh, believe me, Aaron, I _will_ ," Rossi chuckled.

"I don't doubt it." Hotch shook his head as he headed to his office.

"Ugh, now we have all this paperwork to do," Prentiss sighed. "It can wait until we all get back, can't it?"

"I hope so," J.J. said, stretching. "I want to see Henry tonight before he goes to sleep."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Everyone turned to where Garcia's voice was heard.

"Mommy!" A little boy suddenly ran across the bullpen, arms outstretched, in a collision course with Jennifer Jareau.

"Henry!" J.J. wrapped her arms around her son and held him tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I miss you, too, Mommy."

"What's all the commotion?" Agent Hotchner stepped out of his office, looking into the bullpen.

"Daddy!"

"Jack?" The young boy jogged up the stairs into his father's awaiting embrace. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"He just couldn't go another second without you," Garcia offered. "Either of you. When Henry and Jack heard that the team was returning tonight, they demanded to see you guys the moment you arrived. Aww, isn't that cute?"

"You said you wouldn't be gone long," Jack pouted slightly.

"I know," Hotch said softly as he rubbed his son's back. "I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break my promise. But you know what? I have an entire week away from work. You know what that means? You and I are going to have an entire week to ourselves, just the two of us. Does that sound all right to you?"

"Yeah!" Jack gave his father another hug, grinning wildly.

"Do you haff ta work, Mommy?" Henry asked, wide-eyed.

"No, I get to stay home with you." J.J. placed a kissed on Henry's forehead before picking him up and balancing him on her hip. "We all get to stay home for a week." She walked closer to where the other team members were watching the affectionate display. "Say 'hi' to everyone."

"Hi!" Henry waved his tiny hand at each person, who waved back.

"Hey, there, Henry," Reid smiled.

"Hi, Docto' Weid! Awe you stayin' home, too?"

"Yeah, I am. You excited to see what presents you're going to get?"

"Yeah!"

"And what about you, Jack?" Prentiss asked as she watched Hotch and Jack make their way toward the group. "Think you got some good presents?"

"Mm-hmm!" Jack nodded. "I always get really good presents!"

"Well, that's because you're always a really good boy," Hotch said warmly.

"So, little man, what are you and your father gonna do tomorrow?" Morgan asked.

"Open presents! Then we're gonna watch movies! And I don't have school, so I get to stay up late, too!"

Morgan chuckled. "How 'bout you, Henry?"

"We gonna open pwesents, and-and we gonna eat lo's o' food!"

"All right, all right, that sounds like a plan. You two have lots of fun, and go easy on your parents; they had a long week." Both children nodded.

"Thanks, Derek," J.J. smiled.

"Docto' Weid, awe you gonna get lo's of pwesents, too?"

Reid chuckled lightly. "I don't think so. Adults don't need as many presents."

"That not fawe."

Reid chuckled again. "But you don't have to worry about that until you're old like me. In the meantime, you get to have all the gifts you want!"

"Yay!"

"Well," J.J. said, stifling a yawn. "I think I'd better take this one home."

"Me, too," Hotch commented, looking down at his son.

"But I don't wanna leave yet," Jack pouted.

"I know, but you have to go to bed early in order to open up your presents in the morning."

"...Okay..." Jack reluctantly agreed.

"I'd better go, too," Rossi spoke, slipping into his jacket.

"What's the hurry? You got somebody waiting on you?" Morgan teased.

"Yep. A 25-year-old bottle of wine and some peace and quiet."

"What about you girls?" Morgan nodded in the direction of Garcia and Prentiss.

"Me? Straight to bed." Prentiss smiled at the look on Morgan's face. "I told you; I'm beat."

"Well, Kevin and I have got an evening of Christmas specials and cuddling ahead of us," Garcia chimed in.

"What about you, Reid?" J.J. wondered. "Do you have any plans?"

"Not really. I think I will just stay home and relax. Maybe run some errands I haven't had the time to do. Catch up on some reading."

"Don' you haff someone wai'ing fow you?" Henry questioned.

Reid looked into Henry's innocent eyes. "No, I live alone." Reid saw Henry frown. "But that's all right! I don't mind being on my own. It gives me time to think and read."

"But you always think and read," Jack replied.

"Don't worry about me. I want the two of you to have lots of fun, okay? Open lots of presents, and make everybody else jealous of all the cool things you got! Promise?"

"Pwomise."

"I promise."

"All right! Give me high five?" Reid held his hand out as Jack slapped it and Henry attempted—twice—to hit it before finally succeeding.

"Well, we gotta go. I'll see you guys in a week." J.J. readjusted Henry on her hip as she said and hugged her individual goodbyes to each member of the team. "You take care of yourself," she whispered in Reid's ear as they briefly hugged.

"I will," Reid offered with a small smile and a wave to Henry. Afterwards, J.J. left, followed by Hotch and Rossi. Prentiss left soon after, followed by Garcia. Not long afterwards, Morgan began gathering his things.

"See ya, kid."

"Yeah, see you, Morgan."

"If you need anything..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Reid waved lightly as he watched Morgan press the button for the elevator. "Goodbye."

"Don't stay too long."

"I won't; I was just about to leave." There was a ding, and the elevator doors slid open. "Merry Christmas," Reid called out.

"Merry Christmas, man." The doors closed, and the bullpen fell silent.

Nearly three hours later, Reid was the last member of the team to leave the building.

**_"_ ** **_~*~"_ **

Reid woke up at 8:27 the next morning. As he looked at the clock, a brief wave of panic rushed throughout him before he suddenly remembered he did not have to go to work today. He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that there was no point in getting up.

The next time Reid opened his eyes, it was 9:13—still too early. Once again, he attempted to sleep.

Reid awoke again, hoping it was at least mid-day. He hesitantly observed the clock. 9:44. Reid sighed, realizing he would not be able to go back to sleep. He lay in bed, staring at the clock, willing time to move faster. After an hour, the urge to stretch coupled with morning breath became too much. Reluctantly, the young agent slid out of bed and took care of his hygiene. He didn't bother changing his clothes or combing his hair. His stomach pleaded for food, but he had no motivation to eat anything. Instead, he shuffled into his living room and plopped down on the couch, staring at a clear spot on the wall.

Reid did not want to turn on the television because he knew what he would find: endless Christmas specials featuring happy families and friends, enjoying each other's company. It would just remind Reid of what he did not have—what he hasn't had since his father left.

He sighed. Normally, he would call his mother. However, when he called the hospital a few days ago, they notified him that she has been in a catatonic state for over a week. The doctors promised to call Reid once his mother was aware again. Four days later, there still was no call. Reid tried to think positively, but he knew that a person could be in a catatonic state anywhere from a few minutes to the rest of their lives. There was a chance that he would never be able to speak with his mother again. She could live the rest of her life unaware of the world around her. Reid bit his lip to prevent himself from becoming too emotional. Sighing again, he tried to think of pleasant thoughts. It didn't work.

It was like this every year. Spencer Reid, alone in his apartment, waiting for the holiday to pass. Everyone else was with family and friends. They were having fun and laughing and enjoying each other's company. They had children and parents to talk to. They were all… _happy_. Meanwhile, he was by himself in a dim room, staring at the wall, trying to contain his emotions. This is the way it has been for years. So why hasn't he gotten used to it by now? Why does it still… _hurt_?

Time went by. Reid continued to stare at the wall, trying—and failing—not to think of the holidays he once had when his family was united. His mother always bought Reid books as presents. His father always bought toys in an attempt to interest Reid in "normal" activities for his age. His mother would try to convince his father that there was nothing wrong with a child favoring knowledge over playtime. His mother would then finish cooking dinner with his father helping occasionally. They would sit down together at the table. They would eat and talk and laugh. It was all so… _warm_.

Spencer Reid opened his eyes, realizing he dozed off. The memories were only dreams now. He would never experience them again. His father left, and his mother was ill. His family was broken. He couldn't even remember the last time he heard his mother _truly_ laugh. If only dreams could last a lifetime. Reid wondered if his mother was dreaming of those times while she was trapped in her mind. If she was, perhaps it would be best to leave her there. Her life would be better lived if in a dream. And Reid wanted her to be happy, even if it was only in her mind.

Reid's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Perhaps one of his neighbors needed something?

There was another, louder knock. Reid slipped off the couch and began walking toward the door when he realized he was still in his pajamas. Before he could contemplate changing into something more appropriate, there was another knock. Shrugging, he opened the door.

"Docto' Weid!"

Before the door was completely opened, a small child hurriedly ran inside and hugged Reid. His first instinct was that he was being attacked. But most attackers don't sound like little boys. As he began to process the situation, his face went from an expression of slight fear and panic to an expression of complete shock and surprise.

"Henry? What are doing here?" The child simply giggled and hugged Reid harder. The man looked up to see a blond smiling softly.

"He _insisted_ we come." J.J. looked down at her grinning son. "He said that he didn't want you to spend Christmas alone."

Reid opened his mouth, speechless.

Henry let go and looked up at Reid. "You shou'n't be awone on Chwistmas. It's not fawe."

J.J. chuckled lightly. "All morning, he kept complaining about how no one should be alone on Christmas. He refused to open any gifts until we came here. So, I promised him that we would come and see you and make sure you're all right. I tried to call first, but you weren't answering your cell phone. I hope we're not bothering you. It's just a quick visit to keep Henry from worrying."

Reid looked down at Henry. "You were…worried about me?" Henry smiled and gave Reid another hug.

"Did you just get out of bed?" J.J. looked at Reid with concern.

"Um, no, but—"

"I guess we've lost the element of surprise." Everyone looked up to see two more people approaching Reid's door.

"Jack!" Henry yelled as he ran toward the boy.

"Hi, Henry."

"Hotch?" Reid watched his boss with wide eyes.

"Jack wanted to pay you a visit. I'm guessing Henry had the same idea?" He looked to J.J. who nodded.

"Hi, Doctor Reid!"

"Um, hey, there, Jack."

"Are you having a good Christmas?"

"Um, yeah. Are you?"

"Yep!" Jack ran up to Reid with a present in his hands. "This is for you."

"Me?" Reid turned his attention from the present to the boy to Hotch, who simply nodded. "Thank you, Henry," he said as he accepted the gift.

"Open it!"

Reid obeyed. Once the gift-wrap was stripped away, Reid's eyes fell upon a hardcover book titled " _The Giving Tree"_.

"It's my favorite book. But I know you like to read, so you can have it! Just be really careful with it, okay?"

Reid smile softly. "Okay. I promise I'll be careful with it. Thank you so much, Jack."

"You're welcome!"

"That not fawe! I wanna give Docto' Weid a pwesent, too!" Henry pouted.

"Okay, Henry, we can give him something later, all right?"

"Okay…"

"Thank you." Reid looked at each person. "All of you."

"I was planning on this being a short visit, but, Spence, if you want, we can stay for a while. I'm sure Henry would love that."

"We gonna stay wit' Docto' Weid?!"

"If you don't mind?" J.J. asked Reid.

"Um, no, I don't mind."

"Daddy, can we stay, too?" Jack pleaded.

"You have to ask Doctor Reid."

"Can we, Doctor Reid? _Pleeaase_?"

"Sure, Jack." Reid opened the door further, allowing his co-workers and their children to enter. "I just, uh, need to get changed. And sorry about the mess."

"Oh, Jack, is used to it," Hotch teased as his son giggled.

After Reid was dressed, the five people sat in his living room, discussing what Jack got for Christmas. Henry started to pout as J.J. reminded him that it was his decision not to open any gifts before visiting Reid. As the pouting deepened, Reid tried to cheer Henry up with a magic trick.

"I should probably call Will to tell him we're going to be staying longer than expected," J.J. said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Daddy can stay wit' us!" Henry exclaimed.

"I have a better idea." Everyone turned to Hotch as he looked up from his phone. "It seems we're not the only ones who were worried about you, Reid."

"Yeah, I've been getting texts from Derek, Emily, and Penelope since we got here." J.J. mentioned.

"And Dave has been asking about you as well."

"Oh," Reid said.

"Since Morgan has stayed in town this year, Rossi came up with an idea. He's invited all of us to his home for a celebration. Morgan and Prentiss have already accepted. He's just waiting for an answer from us and Garcia." A tone sounded, and Hotch glanced back at his phone. "Now, he's only waiting on us. Oh, and he said you can invite Will," Hotch commented toward J.J.

"So, what do you say, Spence? Wanna spend Christmas at Rossi's?"

Reid held an expression of shock on his face. This year was different. This year, he didn't have to be alone.

"Reid? Are you all right?" Hotch asked in concern.

Reid quickly snapped away from his thoughts. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Could you tell Rossi…that we will be there?"

Hotch tapped on his phone a few times. "...He says he'll be waiting for us."

"I've got to call Will," J.J. excused herself. Henry and Jack sat down on either side of Reid on the couch, pleading to see another magic trick.

Yes, this year was different.

This year, he had a family.

This year, he could laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
